


I Miss You

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a sucker for phone sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: After weeks of being apart from your boyfriend, Bucky, the distance become a bit too much for you to handle.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from my tumblr. Enjoy!

You missed Bucky.

Not like you did when he ran to the store down the street for some midnight snacks, or when he went out with Sam and Steve on a boy’s night. This was completely different and you had tried your best to pull through, but nights like this just tended to eat away at you. This one in particular.

Bucky had been gone for three entire weeks. The mission was supposed to be a simple one, one that the entire team had figured to go smoothly, but of course life just had a certain pleasure of messing with you.

The entire team ended up having to stay an additional two weeks, including Bucky. At first you didn’t mind, promising him that you’d keep yourself busy with friends and work like you always did.

But tonight, as you lie in your bed staring at the ceiling, you could feel the ache in your heart increase with every breath you took and every thought of your boyfriend that crossed your mind.

You made sure to wear one of his shirts to bed every single night like you always did. Hell, you even slid one over your biggest pillow in attempts to soothe your broken heart. You busied yourself with your friends and went out to every ladies nigh you were offered. You offered to stay late and work overtime at your job, much to your boss’ surprise and even tried distracting yourself with a movie marathon.

But no matter what you did or how hard you tried, you couldn’t soothe the aching in your heart.

You missed Bucky.

You blinked stupidly at the ceiling, staring right back at yourself. Bucky had installed a ceiling mirror in your bedroom a couple months ago for an anniversary surprise, which lead to some very, very naughty fun that night. You gave yourself a small, nostalgic smile as you stared up at yourself through the mirror, remembering how gorgeous Bucky looked that night and the way his body felt against yours.

With a sad sigh, you reached to the side and grabbed your phone from your dresser.

You scrolled through your phone’s contact list, stopping once you saw the bright letters of your lover’s name before you. It was currently ten o’clock at night where you were, but where Bucky was in England, it was a six hour time difference, making it around four a.m. in the morning there.

You furrowed your brows and chewed on your bottom lip as you contemplated whether or not you should press the call button. It was four am, after all. And given the rules Fury had specifically told you, you were hesitating big time. You knew Bucky would be tired, he always was on missions, but maybe -just maybe- if you heard his voice it would be more than enough to ease your heart.

With a deep breath, you hit the little green call button and placed the phone to your ear.

You expected to immediately be sent to voicemail, or for him to ignore the call completely. But on the second ring, you heard the sound of the call being answered, followed by the sound of sheets rustling in the background. You opened your mouth to speak, yet no audible sounds left it.

“Hello?”

You nearly melted right into the mattress at the sound of his voice. It was deeper, rough and gritty just like it always was when he was woken from sleep. You shivered as you heard him let out a tired groan as he stretched, instantly filling your mind with all kinds of images of those perfectly toned muscles of his in motion. You cleared your throat and fiddled with the blanket.

“Bucky,” you spoke, not knowing what else to tell him. Should you play it off as an accidental butt dial, or maybe a nightmare? No, he always saw through your lies. You’d have to come up with something grand and quick.

“It’s,” he paused as you imagined him glancing over at an alarm clock by his bed. “Four in the morning, baby. What’s going on?” You bit your lip as you heard the pet name from his lips. Yeah, you were in big trouble.

“I know, I just…” You trailed off, looking over at the glowing of the New York City lights from your bedroom window. “I don’t know.”

“Y/N,” he spoke, his voice stern and full of seriousness. You heard the rustling of sheets once again and you imagined him rolling over onto his back, completely nude with the exception of those black boxers you loved to see him in. Black was always his color.

“I just- I miss you, okay?” You pulled the covers up to your chin and frowned. You always had Bucky to keep you warm during the night, and now that he was gone, you were forced to face the cold nights on your own. Bucky sighed on the other side of the line.

“I miss you, too, doll.” He replied, you could practically see the tired little smile on his lips. “I miss having you here to keep me warm. Especially to keep Sam off my ass.”

You grinned as you remembered the good old days, when you once fought alongside the Avengers as well. But as soon as you suffered that damn injury a year ago, you were forced into the sidelines. Leaving Bucky to do all the dirty work. He didn’t mind one bit, but he missed having you on his team.

“Is that all you miss?” you asked, smirking devilishly. Bucky hummed lowly as he thought to himself, causing a wave of arousal throughout your body.

“I miss your ass the most.” he confessed. You snorted as you rolled onto your back, kicking the blankets off your body. “You know how much of an ass man I am, doll.”

“What else do you miss, Barnes?” you asked, your voice laced with lust as you ran your hand underneath your shirt and ghosted your fingertips along your skin.

“I miss those lips of yours, too.” He replied, his voice suddenly becoming deeper. You felt the goosebumps scatter across your skin as you listened further. “The way they wrapped around my cock. And that mouth - Jesus.” You heard his breath hitch in his throat and you immediately knew that he might as well be touching himself.

“Do you miss anything else?” you asked, sliding your fingers into your panties and rubbing your folds softly. You sighed blissfully as you finally felt some kind of relief since his absence. If only it were his hands instead of yours.

“I miss the way your tits felt against me when I fucked you.” he whispered. The slick sounds of his hand filled the speakers as he stroked his cock slowly, just like he did before he'd ease it into your folds during one of your intense love making sessions.

You closed your eyes and tried your best to imagine the scenario. The way Bucky would feel as he fucked you right into the mattress like he always did.

“I miss -fuck- I miss the way that pretty little pussy of yours swallows my cock every single time,” he continued, his breaths coming out in short huffs as he stroked himself.

You whimpered as soon as you heard the delicious moan come from his mouth and immediately slid a finger into your soaked folds.

“And the way your clit would rub against me as I fuck you hard and rough, just like you like it. And god, those fucking sounds you make, Y/N.” You closed your eyes as you inserted another finger into your heat, pumping them in and out a bit quicker each time they brushed against your walls.

“Bucky,” you gasped, squeezing your eyes shut. Your heart thumped wildly in your chest as you pleasured yourself to your boyfriend’s moans. You planted your feet onto the bed for support and spread your legs as far apart as they could go.

“You love this don’t you, baby?” he chuckled darkly, stroking his cock faster. “How many fingers are you using?”

“T-Two, Bucky.” You cried, feeling a thin layer of sweat coat your body. Your lips trembled as you spoke to him. “Only two.”

“Add some more, doll. All four of ‘em.” He commanded, releasing a string of curses under his breath shortly after. His Brooklyn accent was peaking out and you craved to hear it as much as you could.

You did as you were told and slid two more fingers into your pussy, letting out a cry as your fingers brushed against your special spot that nearly had you seeing white.

“Are you -shit- are you close, Y/N?” he asked, his voice trembling with excitement as he pumped his cock faster. You licked your lips as the wet, obscene little sounds of his strokes filled the phone’s speaker even louder.

You nodded eagerly against the phone, your chest rising and falling rapidly as you felt your stomach tightening as your orgasm began building quickly inside you. You pumped your fingers as quick as you could, feeling your slick coating your fingers and sliding down your thighs and onto the sheets beneath you. Your thighs shook violently as you desperately chased your finish.

“I’m so fucking close, Bucky!” You cried, pumping your fingers into yourself as fast and hard as you could, curving them slightly in search for your special bundle of nerves.

“Come on, baby.” Bucky groaned as he fucked into his fist, chasing after his own release. “Cum all over those fingers for me.” You could hear his moans of pleasure growing louder and louder, despite the possibility that Steve could be right next door.

With a loud cry of his name, your orgasm hit you at full force. Instantly, you were met with a giant wave of euphoria that traveled throughout your body, causing every single limb on you to tremble violently. Your fingers curled inside you and repeatedly nudged your g-spot until you were nothing more than a shaking mess.

“Jesus Christ.” Bucky chuckled breathlessly into the phone. You imagined him lying in the hotel bed, covered with sweat as he fought to catch his breath. His long, dark locks that you adored would be sprawled out onto the pillow, just like it always did right after your love making.

“If this is what happens when you miss me, I’m on the next flight home.”

You grinned, despite being completely blissed out in the afterglow of what had just occurred. You rolled onto your side and snuggled into the pillows, inhaling the fading, but still present scent in Bucky’s pillow.

“Bucky?” you spoke, closing your eyes and resting into the pillows with a small, loving smile.

He hummed a reply, closing his eyes in time with yours as he rolled onto his side. Bucky reached behind himself and grabbed ahold of the familiar purple pillow that you’d given him the night before his departure. He held it close to himself, resting his chin upon it just like he did when he held you.

It wasn’t you, he knew that, but as soon as he inhaled the familiar scent of you, he felt his entire body relax.

“I miss you,” you whispered, feeling your eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion. 

“I know, doll,” He replied with a tired smile. “I miss you more.”


End file.
